Solitude
by Zenad
Summary: My first attempt to write a fanfiction, and here it is. The very original tragic oneshot of Kagome's anger towards Kikyo because she steals Inuyasha away for their usualy embrace and weird chat. It's also a songfiction, using the song 'Solitude.'


_How many times have you told me you love her_

_As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth_

_How long have I stood here beside you_

_I lived through you, you looked through me_

The familiar warm liquid slowly cascades down my cheek. I know that even though you're only a few yards away, your hanyou senses won't permit you to smell the salty water. I feel relieved at that. My relief, however, isn't enough to overpower my grieving heart.

_Solitude_

_Still with me is only you_

_Solitude_

_I can't stay away from you_

Those horrible silver dragons never brought me any happiness. Only a fleeting hope that you won't see them. Obviously, I know you always will. As you bound away, silently, I look down. Our companions, dear Miroku and Sango, used to glance at me nervously when you left. I know they wanted to console me, but they can't. Not now. They're lives were taken, in our previous battle.

_How many times have I done this to myself_

_How long will it take before I see_

_When will this hole in my heart be mended_

_Who now is left alone but me_

Now, I'm left cold, standing awkwardly, waiting, alone. And dear, dear Shippou, our surrogate son, his beautiful and innocent eyes, are now blank. He lies underneath dirt, an undeserving place for the young kit. I swear, Naraku will pay for what he has done to our family. But now, what family do we have? You're all that's left for me, all of our friends have been scattered. Gone like the seeds of a dandelion. I feel pitiful.

_Solitude_

_Forever me and forever you_

_Solitude_

_Only you, Only true_

_Everyone leaves me stranded_

_Forgotten, abandoned, left behind_

_I can't stay here another night_

_  
Your secret admirer, who could it be?_

That woman has you entranced, and there is nothing I can do. She holds your heart in a silver box. I hope that you will someday realize that she is only using you. I hope that the silver box will shatter like the mirror I broke back home in my time. I think this as I watch her smirk when you embrace her. You can't see her face. You can't smell her emotions. She is dead, and she has no emotions. Dead, Inuyasha. Why can you not understand this? I love you! Yet you are blind. I adore your courage, strength, and, though you doubt you have it, your kindness.

_Can't you you see all along it was me_

_How can you be so blind as to see right through me_

I turn around to run back to my bicycle and pack. I need to return to the path before you. With your hald-demon speed, I have to get a good head start. She's been coming around more lately; a bother to me, and a threat to our lives. We only have each other, and she is coming between us. Please, realize her lies. You eyes are real, are they not? Real eyes, realize, real lies. A shot poem we learned in school. Those adorable amber eyes of yours are for nothing. For they are blind. And they wander from me, your true love. They leave me alone.

_Solitude_

_Still with me is only you_

_Solitude_

_I can't stay away from you_

Upon your return, I take out a pack of matches, instant Ramen, and some rice. You pretend to look eager, for this is one of your favorite meals. But I know that you barely realize the growing aroma of food wafting beneath your nose. You smell Kikyo, as she wanders away, carrying out her wicked plans. For she may be against Naraku, but she is no friend of mine. I hate the role she has given me. Detector of the Shards. I could spit at that. If I had never known you, I could be a normal girl. But no, because of her, I awoke you from her spell. Because of her, I love you. And because of her, I suffer.

_Solitude_

_Forever me and forever you_

_Solitude_

_Only you, only true _

_----------------------------------_

**Yes, depressing. I did not steal the idea to make this song-fic. I've this idea for about 2-3 years. I just never wrote it down until now. I had my homework finished. Taking advanced stuff is NOT fun, let me tell you.**

**Sorry it sucked, but this is my first song-fiction. Actually, this is my first fanfiction altogether. So, I dunno, maybe starting with a song-fiction was dumb. But, oh well. I know, it was too descriptive and what not. Really, this was sort of a practice for the writing competition I'm doing later.**

**So, yeah, it wasn't that great, but I got some nice words out, and finally finished this. I guess I should put in a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Evanescence. I don't think anyone who writes fanfiction does, or else it wouldn't be called FANfiction. I don't know why this is even needed.**


End file.
